I Feel Like Dumbo
by DesperateWhisper
Summary: Jade shares tender moments with her little brother.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rolled in for the nth time tonight.

It was relaxing, actually. In a strange way, I reveled in the sound of thunder, especially with the lightning coming right before. It's a like a warning signal of sorts.

"Jade? Jaaaaaddeee," A small voice bellowed in the air, innocence with the evident undercurrent of fear. "Jade, where are you?"

My little brother, on the other hand, wasn't as appreciative of Mother Nature as I am.

With a sigh, I trudged the short distance towards my door and opened it to welcome my little brother. With frantic feet, he runs inside my room and sits on my bed.

I let him do that because mom and dad, wait, scratch that; _step-mom _and dad wouldn't allow such behavior. They said that as early as now, he should learn how to face things on his own. _Face things on his own, my ass._ He's barely five years old.

So, instead of running towards our parents' room to seek comfort, he comes to me.

And I don't really mind.

"What's wrong, little man?" I ask in a whisper, sitting beside him on my bed. It was already midnight and I didn't want to wake anyone. Plus, it would feel weird to talk in my normal voice in a dead-silent house.

"Loud booms, Jade. I don't like 'em." He whimpered, leaning into my side.

Lightning strikes, and then the thunder. My little brother whined loudly, leaning over to rest his forehead on my thigh, his hands over his ears.

As heartless as I may appear, seeing him like this absolutely killed me.

"Hey, Jasper, you want to sleep with me tonight?" I asked gently, stroking his penny colored hair. I felt him nod against my thigh. I propped him up and I saw that he was already crying.

"Make it stop, Jade," He looked completely agonized. "Please,"

"I can't, sorry, buddy," I apologized. With a little reluctance, I set him on my lap, my arms around him, hoping to give him at least a little bit of comfort.

_This is a onetime thing, buddy. I'm going to be more lenient next time. _

Who am I kidding? I can't. As much of a strong girl façade I showcase, it seems that Jasper's the only one who can make me act softer.

"I feel like," He sniffled before continuing. "Dumbo."

"From the movie?" I clarified.

"Mm-hmm."

"How?"

"Dumbo's mommy held him like you're holding me. It feels nice." He said, resting against my chest. I smile a bit at his little analogy.

"Then you're saying I'm like an elephant?" I joked.

"No, no!" He giggled.

"You're lying. If I'm like an elephant, then I'll have to blow loudly into your ears," I laughed silently, and then continued to make elephant sounds and blow raspberries in his ear, making him giggle and laugh loudly.

Thump. Thump.

"_Hey, what's with all the noise?" _I heard my dad's voice from across the hall. Our laughs died out eventually, but we were still smiling.

"Come on, we have to sleep. We've still got school tomorrow." I told him, carrying and then placing him on my hip as I pulled my comforter down with one hand.

Setting him down on the mattress, I make my way to the other side of the bed before pulling the covers over the both of us. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I draped my arm over his body, almost embracing him to me.

Thunder sounded once again. He only winced, burying his head in my chest.

"Hey, hey, try to relax. I'll sing to you, would you like that?" I asked him, and to that, he nodded eagerly. He said that he's always liked my singing voice. I also vaguely remember my mom singing to me when I was a child. I missed mom.

Deep breath. He may not be my son, but he's a lot like it. _Thanks a lot, parents. _

"_Baby mine, don't you cry,_" I sang softly, rubbing his back. "_Baby mine, dry your eyes,_"

I lifted his head from my chest and rubbed the tears away from his cheeks with my thumb.

"_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine,_" I rested my chin on top of his head.

I continued singing until I felt his breathing even out.

Finishing the last line, I tenderly kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Jasper."

I closed my eyes, pulling my little brother closer.

_I like this._

* * *

**Just a short one-shot. It's been on my mind for quite a while. I hope you like it. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, I just feel extremely incompetent, but I do what I can.

Jasper slept in my room. _Again. _He's defiant in bathing and doing all of his hygienic duties on his own, but when it comes to sleeping alone, he's a nervous wreck. I didn't really mind it one bit, but he's going to have to learn how to sleep on his own. Or at least in his own room.

The alarm that was set to six o'clock am permanently blared loudly. I had to turn it off immediately so Jasper would be able to get a few more minutes of sleep. Much to my dismay, his nose started to twitch and his eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey, Jasper." I greeted him as I yawned in front of his face. He covered his nose because of my morning breath, but I could see that he was smiling.

"Hi."

"You hungry?" I asked, sitting up.

"Mm-hmm." He murmured against my chest.

"Can you make me breakfast, Jade? I don't like it when Rita does it. I'm tired of eggs." He complained.

"Not up to me, kiddo."

Rita's my dad's new wife, also our new step mother. You know, for a while. She's going through this thing where she tries to be a mother to us by preparing breakfast for us and all that shit when I know that she's doing this just to impress my dad.

Also, it's to weasel her way into his bank account. Can't forget that.

Finally getting the both of us out of bed, I perched Jasper on my hip as I went downstairs. Rita was by the stove (I had half a mind to push her face down on the pan to point out that her eggs tasted vile) and dad was eating his regular whole wheat toast with cherry preserves.

Dad looked up from his morning paper and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Jade, would you put that boy down. He can walk." Dad said, sipping on his coffee.

_He'd be walking willingly if you at least held him once_, I thought bitterly towards him. Just to piss him off, I held onto him tighter.

"Jade," He said sternly.

I set Jasper on my lap.

"Jade, that boy is old enough to do things on his own!" Dad boomed, forcing Jasper to let out a tiny whimper as he held on to my neck.

"No, he's not. He's five years old." I pointed out.

"Breakfast is served," Rita interrupted, probably hearing the ensuing tongue battle my dad and I were warming up for, and for once, she proved herself useful.

"Come here, darling," Rita said, trying to take Jasper from my lap, but he wouldn't even release the iron grip around my neck. "Come to momma."

"You're not my momma." Jasper huffs as he holds onto me tighter. Tears started to appear and roll down his cheeks and his wails were getting louder and louder.

I guess dad's had enough.

"Shut up before I take you over my lap." Dad snarled at Jasper.

At that, I decided to take action.

"No way in hell you're not." I told him, pushing Rita's claws off of Jasper as I headed upstairs with him wailing in my arms. Once I reached my room, I quickly locked the doors. I made my way towards the lounge chair by the corner of my room and sat down with Jasper straddling my waist, facing me.

"D-don't let dad spank me, Jade," he whimpered in my shift, staining it with his baby snot, saliva and tears.

"I won't. You're safe with me, buddy." I hushed him, rocking in back and forth. I ran my hand through his hair, scratching it a bit before rubbing his back occasionally.

"Dad doesn't love me." Jasper voiced out. I didn't make any correction.

"But I love you." I told him truthfully, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, too." He sniffled as he wiped his nose on my shirt, but I was too concerned to care. "I don't think dad knows my name, Jade."

"How could you say that?"

"He never called me Jas-puh." He said, mispronouncing his own name. "He always called me 'that boy'. Why does he call me that, Jade?"

I never noticed that before. His eyes were burning through me as he waited for my answer but I didn't know what to answer to that.

"I don't know, bud." I admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Why is Ms. Rita nice to me only when dad's here?" He prods on. The tears were long gone and I was just swaying him back and forth. I guess that brought him a little comfort.

I checked the time and it was only 6:35. I still have time.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. He leans his head against my chest once again, and then takes a deep breath.

"Okay. Hey, Jas, you mind if I get ready for school? Deal with the eggs today, and I'll make you something extra special tomorrow. You like that?" I compromised. I felt him nod.

"Can I stay here?" He asked. "I don't wanna go out if dad's still downstairs."

"Sure thing. Just, don't look." I told him.

He puts his hands over his eyes, but keeps his fingers separated so he could see me. "Like this? But I won't do the peekies, I promise."

"Just like that, Jasper." I laughed, ruffling his hair. I put him down on my bed as I headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Hey, guys. This story way actually supposed to be a one shot, but sometimes I just get these ideas, so I'm turning this story into a collection of one-shots. My writing's a bit rusty here since I haven't been writing for a few days, but I'm sure to bounce back soon.

Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best!


End file.
